


Two Can Play That Game

by Amyrose47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrose47/pseuds/Amyrose47
Summary: Clark has Jack over at his house while his mom is at work.





	Two Can Play That Game

In Clark's bedroom, video game controllers laid abandoned on the floor, the game still paused. The sheriff's son had been in a particularly teasing mood today. Many lewd and suggestive comments were made by the teen as he battled his boyfriend on the PS4. However, he ended up pressing his luck a little too far.

"You wanna say that again, babe?" Jack challenged the other boy as he straddled him on his gaming chair.  
"What's a matter, angel boy? Did I get you all riled up?" Clark teased.  
"You know, just because I don't have as much experience as you, doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing." Jack responded, grinding his hips down.  
Clark's head dropped backward against his chair. He suppressed a moan and chuckled instead. "You're cute when you try to take control."  
Jack ground his hips down again, harder. His head dipped down and he whispered into the other boys ear. "Is that right?"  
"Mmm-hmm." Clark practically moaned in response.

He swallowed thickly and tried to regain his focus. But then his boyfriend's tongue and teeth began teasing the earlobe they were near. So Clark brought his hands up to Jack's ass and kneaded the firm muscle there. The nephilim growled in response and moved his mouth down to lick, nip, and suck on his boyfriend's throat. His hips continued to rock against Clark's and he could feel the other boy's arousal building underneath of him.

A few minutes later, Jack pulled away. He quickly pulled his t-shirt up over his head, then relieved Clark of his. Jack rested his hands on his boyfriend's chest and then leaned in for a kiss. However, he held back just enough to not allow Clark's lips to meet his own. "Two can play this game." Jack breathed. He grabbed Clark's wrists and moved his hands behind his back, keeping them bound by his angelic power. "Using your powers on me? No fair." He objected. "Would you prefer me to go steal your mom's cuffs?" Jack questioned. "They might hurt your wrists." Jack had him there. Clark shook his head no. 

Jack leaned back in and crashed their mouths together. He kissed him hungrily. Like he might never get the chance to do it again. It left the older boy breathless. "Now be a good boy and try to hold still..." Jack ordered. He dismounted his boyfriend and kissed along his sculpted chest. He moved a hand to cup Clark's covered erection and he rubbed in rough, slow, steady circles. "Fuck yeah...Oh Jack...." Clark moaned. He wanted so desperately to run his hands through Jack's sandy blonde hair. His arms struggled under his constraints as his boyfriend's head slowly traveled lower. Jack teased his lips lightly over a nipple before licking and kissing it. Meanwhile, he brought his hand up to roll the other one between his fingers. Clark let out a filthy moan as Jack worked him over, worshiping his upper body. 

"I'm so hard, Jack. Mmm, baby...please." Clark pleaded when Jack's lips made there way down to his waistband.  
"I don't know..." Jack teased mercilessly. He wanted to hear Clark beg for it.  
"Please, Jack. I'm...I'm sorry I teased you. Please baby. I just want to feel your lips around my cock."

Jack closed his eyes and moaned at the thought and imagery that Clark had just provided. The older boy thought he might go off before his erection was ever freed from it’s cloth prison. The nephilim returned his mouth to Clark's, and kissed him passionately. Then Jack's hands were on the other boy's jeans, unbuttoning them with lightning speed. Clark lifted his hips and Jack tugged the fabric down until his boyfriend's dick sprung free. The younger boy licked his lips in anticipation. His boyfriend's cock was so thick and just the right length. Jack smirked at the state Clark was in. He locked his eyes on Clark’s, and Clark watched as his boyfriend positioned his mouth over his throbbing cock. Jack confidently wrapped a hand around the shaft and then brought his tongue to the tip, swirling it around before taking several inches into his mouth. Clark’s hips bucked up involuntarily, so Jack held them down firmly with his free hand.

Clark was extremely noisy as Jack's head bobbed up and down, sucking and swallowing around him. He was thankful that there wasn't anyone else in the house right now, because they definitely would have heard him through the walls. "Mmm, yeah. Just like that baby. God, you look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth.” Clark praised. Jack moaned around his boyfriends hard length as it hit the back of his throat, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Clark wanted so desperately to place a hand on the back of Jack's head to set a faster pace, but he was still bound by the nephilim's power. “Jack, baby...I’m so fucking close.” Clark informed him, his voice wrecked. Jack sped up his movements and when he felt Clark tense up underneath of him, he swallowed the the full length of his dick. Clark came hard down the nephilim's throat, with Jack's name on his lips. After a few seconds, Jack released his boyfriend's spent cock and slowly sat himself back up. He smirked triumphantly at Clark and then freed his wrists. Clark sighed a sigh of relief and brought his hands out from behind his back. His arms ached and his legs felt numb from the intensity of his orgasm. "Well?" Jack inquired. "I've never been happier to be proven wrong." Clark chuckled. He reached out and ran a hand through Jack's hair, then leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his his lips. 

"How about another we play another game on the Playstation before round two? I need to rebuild my strength, and then I'm gonna return the favor."  
"You don't have to, you know." Jack countered.  
"I know. But I want to. I like making you feel good too."  
"Okay. Yeah, that sounds amazing."


End file.
